En Garde!
by Mermes
Summary: "Today, Hershel Layton, you will bow down to the amazingness of Lando Ascad!" "Lando, I told you before, amazingness isn't a word." Hershel should've known better than to underestimate Lando...


**I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**I just saw that my other one-shot had a ton of reviews, soooooooo...**

**Here's another one! :D**

**If you like Lando, you'll love this. I swear.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Oh, and one last thing: English isn't my first language (I'm Spanish) so I'm sorry if there are any typos :)**

**HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

En Garde!

Hershel Layton was calmly doing his homework in the school library, not really noticing what went on around him. He had yet another History essay to write (honestly, the teacher had an obsession with them) and he wanted to get better marks. He still hadn't forgotten about Lando's taunting the week before, nor the hour-long rant on how Lando was infinitely more amazing than him.

At least Hershel had wiped the floor with him on their last fencing practice.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes, grinning. Ah, that had been fun. What made it so hilarious was that Sharon had been watching, and nothing irritated Lando more than embarrassing himself in front of her. He'd sworn that he'd get revenge on Hershel, which was a bit of a... frightening idea. Lando was known as the prank master of the school...

_CRASH!_

Hershel jumped in his seat and quickly opened his eyes, only to find none other than Lando standing in front of him, a scary smile on his face and not noticing that every single student in the library was staring at him with their mouths wide open.

"You and me. Fencing. Now" he said simply, jabbing his finger onto Hershel's chest.

Couldn't Hershel have some peace for five minutes?

"Lando, I'm a little bus-"

"NOW!"

Apparently not.

"You can't force me to g-"

"Just watch me. If you don't cooperate, I will cut your precious hair" the redhead threatened.

Hershel unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. Would Lando really do that?

He suddenly had a mental image of his best friend chasing him around the school with a pair of scissors in his hand and realized that yes, Lando would cut his hair. And he'd enjoy himself while doing it.

"Fine, Lando..." he sighed, rolling his eyes as the boy grinned.

"Excellent! Come along now, Hershie!"

Hershel grimaced at Lando's terrible nickname (which he had been using for ages, no matter how much he told him not to) but followed him, knowing that it would be best for him and his hair. Hershel was not vain, not at all, but he did have a soft spot for his hair...

As they walked towards the gym, he couldn't help but wonder why Lando wanted to fence so urgently. Was that part of some twisted plot to get revenge on him because of last week's events? Well, it was better than a prank, wasn't it? Still, Hershel couldn't help feeling a bit worried as he saw the smirk on his best friend's face. A smiling Lando was a dangerous Lando...

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why are we here?"

"Nope."

"What if I say please?"

"I'm still not telling you. Have a guess."

"Can I have a hint coin?"

"Nah."

"Remind me why you're my best friend, I can't seem to remember right now."

"Why, you just can't resist me, Hershel. No one can."

"Except Sharon."

"Shut up..."

Both boys had arrived at the gym and were on their way to the changing rooms. There was a little problem, though: There were only three changing rooms, and two of them were occupied. Which meant that...

"I guess we have to share it, huh?" asked Lando, tilting his head to one side.

Hershel tried to hide his blush. What was that boy thinking? What if somebody saw them? They'd definitely get the wrong idea!

"Lando, I can just wait unt-"

"Nonsense! Nobody is going to see us anyway! In you go!"

And with that, Lando cheerfully dragged Hershel into the changing room, locking the door behind them.

So inmature.

Hershel coughed and grabbed his fencing uniform. The faster he got changed, the better. Perhaps if he turned around, he could just pretend that he was alone...

Lando, however, didn't care for such things.

Completely unaware (or uncaring) of Hershel's discomfort, he took his glasses off and pocketed them in his jeans. Then he proceeded to pull his shirt off and toss it onto a nearby bench. Whistling to himself, he started pulling his jeans down...

"Hershel, I know I'm extremely attractive, but would you mind not staring?"

Hershel jumped, his cheeks flaming. Had he really been staring? Dear God...

Both boys finished changing in silence, though Lando ocassionally chuckled. A few minutes later they were both in the gym. They quickly took their swords and walked over to the middle of the room.

Show time...

Lando cleared his throat and smirked. "Today, Hershel Layton, you will bow down to the amazingness of Lando Ascad!" he announced, hands on his hips.

Hershel sighed. "Lando, I told you before, amazingness isn't a word..."

The redhead ignored him, as usual. He winked suggestively at him (an obvious reference to what had happened earlier) and got into a fighting stance, sword held high, before yelling:

"EN GARDE!"

Hershel imitated him, and soon, both boys were fighting.

If someone had happened to walk into the gym at that moment, they would've been amazed. Both boys moved incredibly fast, dodging eachother's attacks with skill. After all, they were the best fencers in the school. It was always hard to know who would win...

_Clash!_

Hershel ducked, narrowly avoiding Lando's attack.

_Clash!_

Lando gritted his teeth, almost losing his balance after his missed attack.

_Clash!_

Hershel faked a right in an attempt to trick Lando, quickly moving his sword towards the left.

_Clash!_

Lando jumped to the right just in time before lunging at Hershel again.

_Clash!_

The fight went on for ages, neither of the boys wanting to give up. They were both sweating, but they refused to stop. Some people would admire their determination... and others would call it stubborness. Either way, they kept fighting, until finally...

_Clash!_

"HA!"

Hershel smiled victoriously, but slightly uncomfortable in the position they were in. His knees were bent and he was almost touching the ground, using one hand to support him. His other hand, the one that held the sword, was held out right in front of him, the tip of the sword touching Lando's chest.

With a grunt, they both straightened up and saluted each other. Hershel couldn't help but smirk at his best friend. He had won! Lando's little revenge plan hadn't worked!

"It looks like I beat you yet again, my friend" he said.

Lando, however, didn't look concerned at all. In fact, he was grinning.

"It looks like you did..."

"Aren't you... upset that your revenge plan didn't work?"

"Revenge plan?"

At those words, Lando burst out laughing. He appeared to be making a huge effort not to roll around on the floor, but he was clutching his sides, gasping for air.

"Y-you thought that _this_ was my plan?" he choked out, before coughing and straightening up, trying to stop his laughing fit.

In mere seconds his grin was replaced by another scary smirk.

"Oh Hershie, you're so naive. The great Lando Ascad had a much more evil plan!" he cackled.

To say that Hershel was puzzled would be the understatement of the century.

"Had? You mean you already did it?"

"Why of course. Are you telling me you've forgotten?"

"It seems that I have. Would you mind telling me what it was?"

Lando's smirk grew wider as he walked up to Hershel and leaned into him.

"Have a guess" he whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

He then turned around and made his way to the changing rooms, leaving behind a blushing, and very confused Hershel.

So naive...

Lando ran a hand through his hair, laughing evilly. His plan had worked perfectly!

No one should underestimate the amazingess of Lando Ascad's plans.

* * *

**Please review! If you do, I'll write more one-shots about these two!**

**I actually have an idea for my next one, so here's a little peek:**

Lando ran into the room, closed the door with a loud 'BANG' and dived under the bed. He was as white as a sheet and he looked as if he'd just been running away from the devil himself.

Hershel closed the book he was reading and looked under the bed, raising his eyebrows.

"What happened, Lando? Did the lunch lady run after you again for stealing chocolates?"

Lando shook his head, not saying anything.

"What happened, then?"

Lando looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"It's _them_, Hershel! They're after me! They won't leave me alone!"

Hershel narrowed his eyes and glanced at the calendar. Only one thing could make Lando act like that...

The date was February 14th, just as he'd suspected.

Oh dear, they were in trouble.

**So, what do you think? I'll publish that fic sometime next week , okay?**

**Let your imagination run wild, dearies, and try to think of what might scare Lando so much XD**

**Don't forget to review!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
